


Surprise Gifts

by KLLovesBands



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Plus Size!Reader, Slight Smut, insecure reader, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Tony buys the reader a present and the reader is unsure of it.





	Surprise Gifts

“I got you something.” Tony whispered in your ear, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You had just walked in the door and apparently he wanted to surprise you.

“Hm? What is it?” You mumbled, leaning into his touch.

“It’s on the bed.” He pulled away and started walking towards the bedroom. You followed him, eager to see what he got you. Knowing him, it was probably expensive.

You walked into your shared bedroom, and spotted a bag on the bed. It had some fancy brand you didn’t recognize on the side, and you reached in to see what it was.

“Tony...” You said, hesitantly. It was some sort of really fancy lingerie. Tony knew how you felt about your body, so you didn’t understand why he bought it for you. You would never be confident enough to put it on and actually feel good in it.

“Well?” He questioned and you turned to look at him.

“Tony, I appreciate it but you know how I am. I would just feel uncomfortable and ugly.” You frowned.

“Hey.” He stepped forward to cup your face in his hands, and looked into your eyes. “You’re beautiful. You don’t have to keep it, but please try it on just so I can see how amazing you look.”

You gave a halfhearted smile. “Alright, just this once.” You took the bag and headed into the bathroom to change. He sat on the bed and waited.

You sighed and shrugged off your clothes, replacing them with the expensive fabric in the bag. You glanced in the mirror once it was on, and immediately felt self conscious. This was a mistake. You could never pull this off. Women like Natasha or Wanda could pull this off, but never you.

“You almost ready?” He called from outside the door.

“Tony, I don’t know if I should.” You called back, worried. The outfit showed every single curve, and you weren’t fond of showing that much skin. Sure you and Tony had sex before, but never where you were actually trying to show off your body.

“Please, I’m dying to see you.” He replied.

You took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, shyly holding your hands in front of your stomach.

Tony’s eyes immediately fixated on you and his jaw almost physically dropped. He eyed you up and down, taking in every curve and appreciating every inch of your body. He realized he was staring too long when you shuffled awkwardly.

“Gorgeous.” He muttered. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“You think?” You mumbled, still trying to hide yourself in some way.

“I _know_.” He patted his thigh. “Come sit in daddy’s lap.”

You blushed at the sudden use of language and walked over.

“But I-“

“No, no more excuses. Sit in my lap, nothing bad’s gonna happen.” He assured you.

You slowly sat down, trying to not put too much weight on him, but he wasn’t having that. He pulled you closer so you were sitting directly on his lap. Your blush deepened when you could feel his apparent erection.

“See? You didn’t crush me. I’m fine.” He moved your hair away from your neck so he could attach his lips there. You let out a soft moan at the contact. His hands exploring your hips.

Tony pulled his lips away to mumble against your neck. “If I didn’t think you weren’t the most gorgeous thing in the entire world I wouldn’t have my hands and mouth all over you right now, would I?” He pressed a gentle kiss to your throat.

You ground yourself against him, and he groaned.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me.” He hissed.

You pulled his face up with your hands so you could meet his lips with your own. He kissed you eagerly and you pulled away only to catch your breath.

“I love you so much, Tony.”

“Let me show you how much I love you.” He growled, and before you knew it you were laying on your back on the bed and he was crawling on top of you.


End file.
